Grand Theft Auto IV: Catch 22
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Midnight's loyalty to her brotherhood will be put to the test when Billy returns from rehab. Billy is hell-bent on bloodshed and Midnight along with the rest of The Lost will find themselves in the middle of a turf war with rival gangs for control of the city. Will she and the brotherhood survive and will Midnight be able to keep all her friends alive?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Philips' deep blue eyes cracked open as the sounds of some of The Lost Motorcycle Club, cheering and yelling came from where the bar was. The 44 year old woman has been dreading this day for weeks now, the day that Billy Grey was getting out of rehab.

"It is good to be back my brothers!" Midnight heard Billy yell. She sat up on the mattress that laid on the storage floor in The Lost's clubhouse, before rubbing her face and standing up.

"Well I guess it time to face the music." Midnight mutters to herself before leaving the storage room.

"So, aching for a fucking drink here." Billy says as Midnight walks into where the bar was. "Midnight Philips, damn you are looking fine for someone in their mid forties." He says, Midnight scoffing and walked down to the other end to the bar away from Billy.

"Still pissed at me hey?" Billy asks.

"You fucking think?!" Midnight demanded. "Pour us Willy Wetbacks, to celebrate the turd, Billy Grey, returning." She says, the guy behind the bar.

"Salut motherfucker." Terry says.

"To wet pussy and dry tequila." Brian says, as everyone clicked their shot glasses together before drinking it.

"Yummy. So, Johnny boy. Where's my bike?" Billy says, looking at Johnny.

"You know where it is." Johnny answers.

"Let me rephrase the question. Where the fuck is my bike and why the fuck haven't you got it back for me?" Billy demanded.

"Because you know where it is." Johnny says simply.

"Are you deaf? Give me that whisky." Billy says. "Are you fucking deaf?"

"No!" Johnny says, getting a bit angry.

"Then answer the Goddamn question!" Billy says. "Why the fuck haven't you got it back for me, friend, brother?"

"One motherfucking word: business!" Midnight snaps, getting fed up with Billy attitude. "Like Johnny told you when you were in there! Or were you so busy playing hoiler-than-thou, you started believing your own bullshit?"

"Oh forgive me M. You know I've had a complicated few weeks." Billy says.

"I can only imagine Bill." Brian says.

"You stay out of this, you fucking little pussy!" Midnight says.

"You know, coming off heroin is kinda hard. I think I acquired this touch of amnesia. What business is more important, to Johnny boy, than your best friend's bike, when he's close to getting a fifteen year stretch?" Billy says as Jimmy and Jason walked in. Midnight went to open up her mouth again.

"I will handle this M." Johnny says, Midnight closing her mouth shut. "The business that pays his lawyers fees, the business that puts food on all of our tables. The business that we are all in, while you out there pretending to be saved."

Billy slammed the shot glass down. "Get my bike!" He yells.

"What am I?! Your fucking dog?!" Johnny yells.

"I told you we should have got the bike." Brian says.

"You told me? You don't tell me shit, you little fuck!" Johnny yells, Billy placing a arm between the two of them. "Listen Billy, they were pissed and they had a reason. Your bike chopped that girl's leg off, you put Joe Jon's nephew in a coma. The Deadbeats kept the bike, we needed the money."

"You needed some balls, some fucking heart. I can't believe I'm hearing this shit." Billy says.

"And I can't believe I'm hearing this. After everything that we did for you, paid your rehab, lawyers fees, rent, paid everything, shit, we set stuff up for you. We do well, man but it's time to be smart." Johnny says.

"You're right, you're right, no, you're right, you know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna run right out there and buy a condo. Get a mortgage, 401(k). Then fold that over into an IRA and a CD. What the fuck man?" Billy says. "Be smart? You be smart you fucking chump, you're ridiculous. Have you got a healthcare plan?"

"Come on Johnny. Let's just get his bike. Come on." Jimmy says.

"Well, on your head be it." Johnny says.

"It always is. It's called leadership. Shit meaning something." Billy says.

"Yeah and your shit means a lot man. C'mon." Johnny says starting to leave.

"Johnny." Billy says, Johnny turning back.

"Yeah?" Johnny asks.

"Come here." Billy says, Johnny walking over. "Listen man, I'm a little pent up right now. You saw that shit I had to go through right? It was really frustrating, fucked up shit. Okay so I'm a little bit pissed and I've been a bit of a prick lately. But come on man, you, M and Angus built that bike for me. That's gotta stand for something." He says.

"Yeah, you're right brother. I'm gonna go get it and you know what? Peace and prosperity be damned." Johnny says.

"Peace and prosperity be damned my brother." Billy says as they fist bump. "You are my brother Johnny, always."

"Let's go!" Johnny says, everyone walking out to where their bikes were parked.

"Brothers. I couldn't let you run this errand without me. You might fuck it up." Billy says as he climbed onto the back of Johnny, blue and white Hexer.

"I think the only people that we have to worry about fucking this up is you and Brian." Midnight says, Brian flipping her off as the group drove off.

"Brothers aren't meant to be this close, Johnny. But until we're gonna have to be until I get my bike back." Billy says.

"Shit. I guess we gotta make a call on Pretty Boy. He's over in Bohan on Guantanamo." Jimmy says. Midnight tuned out to the conversation that Billy and Johnny were having up front. Ever since the accident that almost took her life and paralyzed her best friend, Angus, Midnight has always hated Billy.

"Hey M. How are things between you and that Irish boy?" Billy asks.

"That's my business not your. How about we just worry about getting your bike back?" Midnight says.

"Jeez, I was just trying to make a small talk that's all." Billy says.

"You don't get to really talk to me, not after that accident." Midnight says.

"So why are you still here then?" Billy asks.

"I fucking need to make a living, plus you guys would be fucked without me." Midnight says as they pull up at the shop. Jimmy, Johnny and Midnight walking into the shop.

"Pretty Boy." Jimmy says, Pretty Boy turning around and seeing them.

"Hey." Pretty Boy says.

"Where's the bike?" Jimmy asks.

"Oh it's good to see you too, tough guys and psycho bitch. Uhh… what bike are you talking about exactly?" Pretty Boy says.

"You know what we're talking about. Billy's bike." Johnny says.

"Billy's bike? Jesus, man, it's being a long time. I thought he was dead. What does he want it for? To sell it for crack right, eh?" Pretty Boy says.

"Shut up." Jimmy says.

"Listen you know how it is. Thing's pass hands, parts been changed up. Hard to say if that chopper's even around anymore. Sorry boys." Pretty Boy says.

"You will be, my friend. You will be." Billy says walking into the shop.

"Hey, good to see you again Bill." Pretty Boy says.

"Jim start up the bike." Billy says, Jimmy starting the bike up, while Midnight grabbed Pretty Boy by the head and brought him close to the back tyre.

"Wait, please, please no… no." Pretty Boy begs, Jimmy increasing the revs a little, Midnight lowering his head onto the tyre, making it slice Pretty Boys' face.

"Where is my bike?!" Billy says.

"Speak you ugly fuck!" Johnny yells.

"Ah.. okay listen, the Angel Of Death took it back to their place in Northwood." Pretty Boy says.

"Motherfucking Angels Of Death!" Billy says.

"That's all I know, I swear!" Pretty Boy says, Midnight tossing Pretty Boy to the ground. Billy picking a hammer up.

"Thank you." Midnight says.

"Yes, thank you." Billy says, before slamming the hammer into the bottom of Pretty Boy's face. The three left the shop and climbed back onto the bikes.

"Alright it's time to wrap this mothefucker up!" Midnight says they drive off. The group drove out to the Angel Of Death hangout.

"Screw the fucking Angel of Death!" Billy yells as they pull up. Everyone starting to open fire, taking down the Angel Of Death members.

"Lives were lost today. Can't say it wasn't worth it." Billy says as he walks over to his bike. "Back me up brothers and sister, we're heading for a drink." He says before climbing on and driving off.

"Okay Bill, you got your bike." Johnny says as they pull up outside the clubhouse. "Take what you gotta take, drink what you gotta drink, fuck what you gotta fuck. I don't care kill what you gotta kill, but get it out of your system. And when you do give me a call and we'll get back business."

"You're not my PO, brother. Remember who the head of the chapter is." Billy says as he and Brian climbed off their bikes.

"I do man… trust me." Johnny says.

"Tell me, do you still have Ashley's number? Why don't you call her for me? Tell her I'm inside, getting all sorts of fucked up and that I would really like some I mean we, meaning all of us, would some hole." Billy says.

"And on that note I'm out of here." Midnight says, before starting her red and white Hexer up and speeding off.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight's Hexer pulled up in front of Angus' house. Midnight walking up to the door and knocking on it, Angus answering a few minutes later.

"Hey brother." Midnight says as the two hug.

"Hey, M. Has the bastard returned?" Angus says, as Midnight steps inside, closing the door.

"Yeah, Billy has returned and Brian is sucking up to his ass." Midnight says, Angus just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Called him a fucking little pussy before." She says, Angus laughing.

"Why doesn't that surprise me M?" Angus asks, as he wheels himself over to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of cheap beer.

"You know what? I'm convinced that Brian is in love with Billy." Midnight says, Angus laughing again.

"Brian is a fucking softcock that needs to be kicked to the curb." Angus says, handing Midnight her beer. "Both him and Billy have barely looked at me since the accident."

"That's because you so low to the ground these days." Midnight says, as a joke.

"You know I would be laughing if it wasn't true." Angus says, looking down.

"Hey, hey." Midnight says, lifting Angus head up. "Don't get down on yourself man. You still got me, Terry, Jim, Clay and Johnny. Fuck Billy and Brian, those pricks need their heads chopped off."

"Yeah that's true. You're a great friend M." Angus says.

"I know I am." Midnight says, Angus' phone chiming, Angus looking at it before scoffing and shoving back into his jacket pocket. "Billy?" She asks.

"Yeah, wants to hang with me sometime. I don't wanna hang out with an asshole like him." Angus says.

"And you shouldn't. Just tell him to stick it up his ass, or would you like me to?" Midnight says.

"If you wanna to then yeah. Come on I want head down to the clubhouse. Give me a ride down there?" Angus says.

"Along as you got a car. I came on my Hexer." Midnight says.

"You know that I don't have one." Angus says.

"Give me a few minutes." Midnight says walking outside and seeing a parked red Dukes car. Midnight walking over and smashing the window. After hot wiring it and helping Angus into it, the two drove off to The Lost's clubhouse.

 **A while later…**

"Little dorky gas station attendant boy goes 'Hey man! Are you alright?' and I go, yeah dude! How's my bike?" Billy says, Jimmy, Brian, Angus and Midnight started to laugh. Angus talking the tray that had rails of Cocaine on it inhaling one of them before handing the tray to Midnight.

"Hey!" Angus yells pointing to Johnny, who had just walked in.

"Hey! Johnny K." Billy says.

"Yeah, hey Billy." Johnny says, seeming a little pissed off. Billy was a bit startled by this but had an idea why.

"What's up your alley Johnny?" Midnight asks, before inhaling the Cocaine.

"Billy decided to head over to Gionna's apartment and try to attack her while she's pregnant!" Johnny growls, Midnight glaring at Billy.

"Oh, of course, side with him and the traitorous bitch when we're at war with the AOD!" Billy says, Midnight punching him. "What the fuck?!" He shouts.

"You fucking know what the fuck you fucking did!" Midnight yells.

"Fuck you Midnight!" Billy yells. Midnight became more pissed off and crash tackled Billy to the ground and started to repeatedly punch him, Johnny and Jimmy pulling Midnight off of Billy and restraining her.

"Are you guys done fighting? There are some fucking AOD guys outside!" Jason Michaels says after walking in.

"Fucking deadbeats!" Midnight says angrily.

"I'm out of rehab 3 minutes and they think they can crash my party?!" Billy yells after standing up, grabbing a gun.

"Let's go and fuck them up!" Jimmy says as the group walks outside.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen? Why the long faces? Might I tempt you in a swift libation… my most trusted and honored guest?" Billy says.

"I thought we had a truce going on!" One of the AOD members growled.

"Did you? Funny thing, I wasn't aware. But let me tell you something, it's a strange kind of truce that makes you think it's okay to gatecrash my party. Deadbeat motherfucker." Billy says.

"I'm sorry, you enjoy your little party. I take it the good times are over. No problem, old man." The AOD members says before flipping Billy off and turning his back to him.

Billy responded by shooting the guy, making Johnny and Midnight jump out of their skin.

"Screw you, you deadbeat prick! Think you can come to my party and gatecrash?! Come on!" Billy says, shouting the last part.

"Yeah come on!" Jason yells.

"Just a fucking normal day for us." Midnight says to Johnny, before the two climbed onto Johnny's Hexer.

The gunfight had kicked off immediately, Midnight uncharacteristically using an AP pistol as Johnny sped on, Johnny screaming out.

"Watch my damn head, M!" Johnny shouts after Midnight accidentally grazed his head.

"The only head that we gotta watch out for is Billy, I just might 'accidentally' shoot him." Midnight says.

"If it'll keep him from harming Gionna and killing her son, go for it!" Johnny says, Midnight having not known that Gionna's baby is a boy.

"Damn it! I owe Terry 40 bucks now!" Midnight says.

The gunfight ended, Midnight and Johnny heading to Algonquin instead of Grummer road, like Billy had ordered them to. The door to the apartment opened, Gionna letting them in.

"Hey, guys." Gionna says after hugging both of them, flinching a bit as the baby kicked her right in the ribs.

"Little guy giving you trouble?" Midnight asked.

"A bit… he's usually asleep during the day but after earlier, he's a bit riled up." Gionna says, rubbing her 5 month pregnant stomach as Midnight saw bruises on Gionna's arms that matched Billy's hands.

"Alright that fucker is so fucking dead!" Midnight growls.

Before Gionna or Johnny could respond, Midnight charged out. Johnny checked his jacket for his keys, only to find that Midnight took them.

"She's a crafty one she is." Gionna says.

"Oh, like you were at 17 when you took my bike for a joyride?" Johnny says.

"How was I supposed to know that the Callahan bridge would blow up that day?" Gionna says.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to call Terry, Clay and Jim to see if they can stop her." Johnny says.

"Good luck, Johnny boy." Gionna says, Johnny calling Terry.

"Hey, what's up, John?" Terry asks.

"Midnight went and stole my bike, she's off to kill Billy!" Johnny says, Gionna thinking back.

 **2/20/97…**

"There's my bike but where's kiddo?!" Johnny says as he and Midnight see the totaled Hexer. Midnight looked, seeing an unconscious Gionna by the side of the bridge and ran over, Johnny following her.

The second Gionna opened her eyes, the two knew something was wrong as she tried to talk before lifting her right hand up, pointing to her right ear

"You can't hear us?" Midnight asks, Gionna shaking her head. "Damn it! Her eardrums were damaged from the blast!" She growls.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Johnny says.

"Yeah, I know that!" Midnight says, picking Gionna up into her arms.

Gionna screamed out as pain shot through her, instinctively shoving Midnight away but Midnight hung onto her, knowing that Gionna was reacting out of trauma.

"It's okay, kiddo. It's okay." Midnight says, managing to stay calm.

Later at Schottler Medical Center, Gionna was writing something on a notepad as Midnight walked in, Gionna showing it to her.

' _Get me out of this place, it's filthier than the Lost MC clubhouse, for fuck's sake! Aren't hospitals supposed to be clean?!'_

"As much as I would like to get you outta here, Johnny will kill me." Midnight says as the doctor walks in.

"Hey aren't these rooms meant to be fucking clean you dipshit?!" Midnight demanded, the doctor running out of the room.

' _Fuck! I don't think he's gonna stop running until he reaches Alaska!'_ Gionna writes down, Midnight laughing as Johnny walks in.

"What the hell is so funny?" Johnny asks.

' _Midnight scared the doctor off!'_ Gionna writes, Johnny looking at Midnight, who just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"This has been a fucked up day- oh, hey, Gionna." Angus says after walking in.

' _Hearing is damaged, Callahan bridge blew up. Why all the bruises, buddy?'_ Gionna writes, Angus's eyes widening.

"Did they say how bad her hearing is damaged?" Angus asks.

"I think he was about to tell us about that one, but I scared the shit out of him." Midnight says.

Another doctor walked in, Midnight looking at him.

"How bad?" Midnight asks.

"Your sister's right eardrum is fractured but should heal within a few weeks. Her left eardrum is unaffected, the reason she can't hear out of her left ear is because the inner ear is swollen shut." The doctor says.

Billy walked in, Gionna quickly writing down ' _Fuck off, Billy!'_ and showing it to him.

"The hell is her problem?!" Billy asks as Dominic runs in, running over to Gionna and the two teens immediately hugging.

"The bridge blew up and her hearing is damaged, Billy!" Midnight says.

 **Present time…**

"So you drag me back here?! At least let me go get a beer to soothe my nerves!" Midnight growls.

Johnny dragged Midnight into the apartment, both seeing Gionna and Claude asleep on the couch and Claude's hands resting protectively on Gionna's stomach.

"I think that I should leave. I don't wanna wake her up." Midnight says.

"I'll drive you home." Johnny says before they leave, the two ending up at Johnny's apartment in Acter, Alderney.

"Hey, when is Mikey coming back anyway?" Midnight asks, knowing Mikey was stationed overseas in Iraq.

"He will be in about a month." Johnny says. "M you really need to control your temper towards Billy." He says.

"How can I? He put my brother into a wheelchair and almost killed me that night! He ran like a fucking pussy in 2003 and I got shoved behind bars for his fucking mistake! Then he fucking tries to attack Gionna!" Midnight says, growing a bit angry.

"I don't blame you for being pissed off but I just don't want you getting hurt, Billy's a violent bastard." Johnny says, Midnight knowing that Johnny was being protective of her, not wanting to lose her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Johnny. But I just wanna see his head roll." Midnight says.

"I know you do… I just wish he'd change, he used to actually protect her when she was little. Remember how scared he was when Gionna accidentally broke her right arm when she was 11?" Johnny says.

"We were all scared… the idiot doctor treating her injected Morphine into her I.V… I seriously hope that the baby doesn't end up with the same allergy." Midnight says, remembering when Gionna ripped the I.V out of her left arm.

Johnny heard a knock at the door and walked over, opening it and seeing Ashley Butler.

"Ash?" Johnny says, seeing that she was high.

"I'm outta here." Midnight says before leaving.

"I called both of you, needing help from some psycho drug dealers… and your phones were off! Some fucking friends you are!" Ashley says angrily, Midnight stopping and walking back over to Ashley and Johnny.

"Uh hello, why didn't you call any other members of The Lost?" Midnight asks.

"Terry told me to fuck off, Jim said the same thing… don't even get me started on what Gionna said when I called her, I don't speak Italian!" Ashley says, Midnight laughing as she figured out that Gionna had cursed the strung out raven haired woman out in her native language.

"Maybe if you stopped being so fucked up all the time you would have being fine!" Midnight says.

"Says you! You Coke addict!" Ashley yells.

"Well at least I know how to fight off the drug dealers, UC, LCPD. You fucking need a knight to come and save you, I save myself!" Midnight yells.

"Okay, break it up! Ash, fuck off right fucking now!" Johnny says, Ashley storming off.

"Is everyone trying to piss me off today?" Midnight asks.

Johnny pulled Midnight into a hug, Midnight returning the hug.

"How'd you know I could use a hug?" Midnight asks.

"Because I've known you since we were kids." Johnny says.


	3. Chapter 3

**9/21/99, Gionna and Terry's apartment…**

"I have to tell him what I saw, Terry." Gionna says as Terry lightly pressed an ice pack to Gionna's bruised face.

"You're absolutely sure it was Ashley and Billy fucking each other?" Terry asks, unaware that Johnny, Packie and Midnight had heard him.

"Why else would Billy have tried to break my jaw?" Gionna .

"What the actual fuck?!" Midnight says, scaring the hell out of Terry and Gionna.

"One of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack, M." Gionna says before Johnny stormed off. "John, don't fucking do anything crazy!" She yells, standing up and running after him… only stopping when she was outside and seeing Johnny throwing Billy onto the damp sidewalk.

"Johnny, what the fuck?!" Billy yells.

"You were fucking my girl and then you go and punch my kid sister in the face?! Oh yeah, guess which one I'm angrier about?!" Johnny yells.

"Leave it alone, Johnny! Leave it!" Ashley yells after running outside, Midnight, Packie and Terry going outside and Midnight pulling Johnny back, Johnny turning around and accidently punching Midnight.

"Oh, fuck! M, I'm-" Johnny says.

"I'm alright… come on." Midnight says before they walk back to the other three, Johnny seeing the large reddish purple bruise on Gionna's small face and the look in her eyes… it rivaled the look she had six years ago, the night she was attacked and ended up with her scar.

 **Present time…**

As Midnight and Johnny stepped into The Lost clubhouse they could hear Billy laughing his head off and decided to check on that.

"You could be tripping for days." They heard Billy say to Dave Grossman. Midnight walking over to the bar and fist bumping Terry and Jimmy, before spitting Brian a dirty look.

"I can handle it man." Dave says, while Midnight and Johnny sat down on a couple stools.

"Oh yeah, I fucking love you man. Hey Midnight come over here!" Billy says, Midnight downing the shot before walking over to where Billy and Dave were sitting.

' _I just hope that she doesn't kill Billy. It's already bad enough that we're going to war with the AOD, we don't need a war breaking out between us Lost.'_ Johnny thought.

"Take a look at this guy M. This is Dave, Dave Grossman. By day, top lawyer at Shysters, by night, a knight, of the road battling the very corporate forces he represents. Say, Dave, are you bi-sexual?" Billy says, Dave letting out a laugh.

"Very funny." Dave says.

"I didn't think so, I guessed you liked cock. Midnight, bong hit?" Billy says.

"Rather die than take a bong hit from you." Midnight says.

"Alright, now Dave, fuck off for a second, I need to talk to Midnight. Dave up!" Billy says, Dave standing up and walking off. Midnight sitting down.

"What's next Billy? A documentary team in here? You gonna to write your own autobiography or something?" Midnight asks.

"He's cool, he's a lawyer, he could help us with shit." Billy says.

"More like help you with shit, you would quite happily throw the rest of us under the bus, if it meant your ass was saved." Midnight says.

"Look M, you and me, shit seems kind of tense lately, doesn't it? It's kind of lame. Have I offended you in some way?" Billy says.

"Are you fucking joking Billy? Of course you have fucking offended me lately!" Midnight says angrily before flipping the table over. "And that's why I'm out. You're gonna get us all killed!" She says before taking her Lost jacket off and throwing it at Billy. "And I suggest that all of you do the same thing before he gets you killed." She says before leaving the clubhouse. Terry jumping from behind the bar, him, Jimmy and Johnny running outside.

"You're just gonna walk away just like that?" Terry asks Midnight.

"Yeah and I advice you guys to do the same thing." Midnight says before starting her Hexer up and speeding off.

"Johnny, Terry, Jimmy. We've got some Deadbeats to fuck up!" Billy yells, the three running over to their bike and started them up.

 **Midnight's p.o.v**

I had to call Angus and tell him what I just did. I know that he's not going to like it but I had to do what I had to do. Pulling my Hexer to the side of the road, I pulled out my phone before ringing him. It went to his voicemail.

"Hey, it's Angus. I'm not around so leave your message at the-" Angus' voice says before it beeps.

"Hey it's only me. Listen I've got some news and you're not gonna like it. I quit The Lost man and Angus I think you should do the same thing. Billy's gonna get us all killed, it's just a matter of time, so get out while you get the chance. I will talk to you soon." I say before hanging up. Sighing to myself I placed my head onto the handlebars. The only reason why I will go back to being a Lost is if Johnny become president, at least he knows what the fuck he is doing. Starting my Hexer up, I drove over to Dukes and pulled up at the the McReary's family home.

"Hey gorgeous." Packie says as I walk in.

"Hey." I say, me and Packie kissing.

"Something's wrong babe?" Packie ask, brushing a couple of my dreadlocks behind my ear.

"I quit The Lost. I just couldn't take it anymore." I say.

"You still pissed at Billy?" Packie asks.

"It's more than that. He wants it to rain blood, AOD blood, he's gonna get us all killed or thrown behind bars for the rest of our lives." I say, resting my head onto Packie's chest and Packie rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"So that's it. You are done with The Lost for good?" Packie asks.

"I will only go back if Johnny become president, and I'm still gonna look out for my brothers. Can we just stop talking about this please?" I says, I've had enough talking about this.

"Yeah, we can." Packie says.

"Thanks, I love you Packie." I say.

"I love you more." Packie says, before we kiss.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Brothers, come on in, gather round." Billy says, The Lost members gathering around. "I just got word that Jason's been killed up in Broker."

"Aw, man." Johnny says.

"He was banging some Russian broad and her heavy duty father didn't much like it."

"He hired a fucking Polack to do it." Brian says.

"I think he was a Serb, Brian." Billy says.

"Fucking Slav scumbag all the fucking same." Brian says.

"Shut the fuck up!" Billy snaps. "Brothers we will find a way to get payback against this Polish/Russian/Serb, I don't really give a shit. In the meantime, let's take a moment to remember Jason and all the other men who've given the finger to this shitty little thing that we called conformity." Billy says.

Johnny, meanwhile, was trying to figure out a way to tell Gionna and Midnight about this, Billy throwing the beer bottle at Johnny's bike and startling him.

"What the hell, Billy?!" Johnny says.

"You need to pay attention!" Billy says.

"Midnight was right, you're gonna get us all killed!" Johnny snaps at Billy, clearly angered over Jason being killed.

"Billy's not gonna get us killed! It will be more likely you or Midnight that will! I'm fucking glad that stupid bitch left!" Brian says angrily.

In a moment of pure rage, Johnny grabbed his AP pistol and shot Brian in his right arm, Brian screaming in pain. Johnny sped off towards Algonquin and switched the safety back on as Gionna walked out of the apartment building.

The second she saw him, she knew something had happened as Johnny walked over to her.

"It was Jason, wasn't it?" Gionna says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, a guy was hired to kill him, because Jason was banging his daughter." Johnny says, pulling Gionna into a hug.

Gionna broke down sobbing as she hung onto Johnny, who rubbed his hand up and down her back as Midnight's Hexer stopped a few feet away.

"Did Billy try to hurt you again?!" Midnight asks, as she ran over.

"M… Jason's… Jason's gone!" Gionna sobbed out. Midnight became angry and kicked a trash can in an act of rage.

"I fucking promised him that I would always look out for him! Fuck he was just a fucking kid! This is all my fucking fault!" Midnight yells.

Gionna took some deep breaths as Midnight lightly rubbed her shoulder. The three walked into the building, Claude and Gionna looking at each other before they hugged.

"She and Jason knew each other for 15 years… he was just a kid." Johnny says.

"Yeah he was and I guess that I should take responsibility for his death. If I hadn't quit, Billy wouldn't have lashed out on him." Midnight says.

Gionna thought back to a night when Jason and her were acting like normal teens and how fun it felt to be free.

 **10/12/95, Lost MC clubhouse…**

"Bit cold up here, isn't it?" Jason says, sitting next to Gionna.

"I'd rather not be in the clubhouse right now… Billy's driving me nuts." Gionna says as the two looked down at the street from the roof. "Watch this." She says after revealing a grenade, both standing up. Gionna pulled the pin and hurled the grenade at Brian's bike, a loud explosion sounding and Brian's bike catching on fire as he, Billy, Clay and Midnight ran outside, looking for the source of the explosion. When Midnight saw that it was Brian's bike on fire, she started to burst into laughter.

"My bike!" Brian shouts, Billy glancing up onto the roof as Gionna and Jason ducked out of his eyesight.

"God, I ought to kiss whoever blew you bike up!" Midnight says.

"What the hell is going on here?" Johnny asks as he got off his Hexer. He was hit with a water balloon and looked up, easily recognising Gionna before she hid again. "M… look up on the roof." He says, Midnight looking up.

"I'm going to get another drink." Midnight says before walking back inside.

"Down the fire escape, come on." Gionna whispers, her and Jason climbing down the fire escape as one of the other doors opened and Angus walked outside, seeing the 15 and 16 year olds.

"Oi, where do you two think you're going?" Angus asks.

"Out into the city." Gionna says, trying to walk away but Angus grabbed her by her black trench coat. "Hey, no grabbing. You've been drinking again?" She says jokingly.

"I don't really know Mom! Have I?" Angus says, in a joking tone as Midnight walks out onto the roof.

"Wiseass!" Gionna says, lightly shoving Angus as Johnny walked over to them.

"So that was you who blew up Brian's bike?" Midnight asks after climbing down the fire escape.

"I was gonna launch the grenade into Francis's house… but I didn't want to be charged with murder." Gionna says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present time…**

"Okay, hang on a minute." Gionna says after eating pineapple and pepperoni pizza, walking to the door and opening it, Fredric's eyes widening when he saw her. "Hey, old friend." She says as they hug.

"Midnight told me what happened… so I had Marcus find out a few things." Fredric says as they let go, Gionna rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked crazily.

"Did you find out who killed Jason?" Gionna asks.

"No not yet. But we will find him and make him pay." Fredric says.

"And how is Ashley and Marcus doing?" Gionna asks.

"Not dating anymore, they broke up and Marcus wouldn't tell me why." Fredric says.

"Well, he's always tried to keep his life private. Can you settle down, son?" Gionna says, directing the last part to the baby.

"Crazy like his mom." Fredric says as Marcus walks in, him and Gionna hugging.

"Hey, kid." Gionna says, the two letting go.

"Hey how have you been?" Marcus asks.

"Been rough… first my mom and now Jason is gone… things are getting bad. Really bad." Gionna says as her phone rang, her answering it. " Hi, Ray. What's going on?" She says to Ray Boccino.

"Gerry said that Packie and Midnight started working with someone who matches the description of Jason's killer." Ray says.

"I'll be right there." Gionna says before they hang up and she walks out, Marcus and Fredric looking at each other.

"Should we follow her? She looks like she's ready to kill the person." Marcus says.

Gionna stepped outside, almost walking into Niko.

"Oh… sorry, mister." Gionna says, Niko noticing the distressed look on the brunette's face.

"Are you alright, kid?" Niko asks.

"I lost my mom and one of my closest friends within weeks of each other, another person who used to be my friend is trying to kill my child and to top it all off, I find out that Mikhail Faustin of all people had Jason killed so no, I'm not alright!" Gionna snaps at Niko, startling him.

"I'm sorry to hear all about this stuff that's been happening to you." Niko says, before his phone starts to ring, Niko declining it.

Gionna managed to not start crying again, flinching as the baby kicked her right in the ribs.

At the same time, Ashley Philips stopped her Jeep and got out, the 17 year old noticing that Gionna almost had a look in her eyes that set off alarms when she heard Niko's Serbian accent.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Ashley says after walking over, thinking Niko was going to hurt Gionna.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just making sure she was okay." Niko says.

"Is that true?" Ashley asks Gionna.

"Yeah… sorry for going off and yelling at you." Gionna says, Niko nodding in understanding. Niko left, ending up back in Bohan at Roman's newly opened taxi company.

"What's wrong, cousin?" Roman asks as Niko walks in.

"Some tiny pregnant woman… got angry at me." Niko admits, unaware that Midnight had heard him.

"She's about 28, right? Long dark curly hair, hazel green eyes and a scar on her neck?" Midnight asks, Niko turning around.

"Yeah… you know her?" Niko says.

"Sure I do, she's like a younger sister to me. Have a question, why did you decline Liz's phone call?" Midnight says.

"At the time she called, the woman was freaking out and I wanted to calm her down." Niko says.

"Okay, well Liz got more work for you. Get to come on a drug dealing session with me and a couple friends of mine. She wants you to come to her apartment." Midnight says.

At the same time, Elizabeta had opened her door, surprised to see Gionna.

"Hey, Liz…" Gionna says, the two hugging.

"Gionna hey. It's been a while." Elizabeta says.

"It has… I just needed to get out of Algonquin for a bit, clear my… mind. Mallorie?" Gionna says after Elizabeta let her in, Mallorie and Gionna hugging.

"I missed ya, Gionna. I heard about what happened." Mallorie says as they let go.

"A lot of crazy things have happened lately... Dimitri Rascalov really had two guys burn Roman's business and apartment down in Hove Beach?" Gionna says as Elizabeta opened the door again, seeing Niko and Midnight.

"Yeah he did. Poor Roman was upset when both were burned down." Mallorie says.

"Took forever to get that business running… poor guy." Gionna says, Niko lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You kind of… look like him." She says to Niko.

"Roman's my cousin." Niko says.

"He didn't… talk much about his family after I met him in 1998." Gionna says, as Midnight pulled her phone out, ringing Packie.

"Packie, where the fuck are you? We're waiting for you now! Get your ass to Liz's place now!" Midnight says before hanging up.

"It's 2 in the afternoon, he hasn't stopped sleeping until 4, yet?" Gionna says.

"He's probably crashing, I will get onto Playboy." Midnight says, before ringing Playboy.

"Hey, how's it going, Midnight?" Playboy asks.

"Going alright. Need a favour from you. Packie's crashing and I need someone to come on this drug deal with me. You free to come along?" Midnight says.

"Hell yeah, I've been going crazy in this apartment. I'll meet you there, okay?" Playboy says.

"Alright. It's over on Joliet street." Midnight says before they hang up. "Alright tough guy, let's do this." She says, looking at Niko.

Niko and Midnight left, both having noticed the tense look on Gionna's face.

"How close… were her and Jason?" Niko asks.

"They were real close, I can't wait to find that fucker and wrap my hands around his neck." Midnight says.

Niko nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable but managing to hide it.

"You'll be up on the roof across the street, there's a sniper rifle stashed there. Any of the guys start acting suspicious, kill them." Midnight says.

"You don't trust the guys you are dealing with, how come you trust me?" Niko asks.

"You have a good look to ya and I trust my instincts say, learned that years and years ago." Midnight says.

Midnight and Niko reached the street, Niko heading up to the roof across it. A gunfight broke out, Midnight instinctively grabbing a nearby Desert Eagle and shooting at the dealers as Niko shot at the ones hiding.

"Damn good shooting, Niko!" Midnight says once they were near each other again.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I'm telling you, something's off about him. Who knows what he was up to before coming to LC or why he's here!" Gionna says, Packie a bit startled by this.

"Gionna, you need to start trusting people-" Packie says.

"Jason was your friend too, Packie! He gets murdered just a few weeks after Niko shows up in this town and you don't think that's a red flag?!" Gionna says angrily.

"No I don't. If he was a shady bastard, Midnight would not be working for him. She's not that stupid." Packie says.

"Maybe the drugs have killed your brain, Patrick… or maybe you just don't care if someone else we care about gets killed." Gionna says before leaving as Francis walks in, Gionna slamming the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Francis asks.

"She thinks that that Niko guy has something to hide." Packie says.

Meanwhile, in Meadows Park, Johnny saw Gionna sitting in one of the swings like she did after Dominic was murdered, Johnny walking over to her.

"I think if I hit Packie hard enough, I could knock some fucking sense into him!" Gionna says, Antonio kicking her as if to say " _Don't swear, Mommy!"_.

"Why? What happened?" Johnny asks.

"I think that new guy Packie and Midnight are working with is the one that killed Jason. When I said this to Packie, he acted like I was stupid." Gionna says, confusing Johnny.

"He probably thought that since Midnight trusts that guy, so that means that Packie can trust him." Johnny says.

"Midnight needs to know the truth about that guy." Gionna says.

"Midnight's not stupid. She will figure it out." Johnny says.

"What if she never does?" Gionna asks.

"She will Gionna, the truth will always come out one way or another." Johnny says.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight's eyes cracked opened as her phone vibrated on the bedside table. Looking at it, she seen Johnny's number.

"Hello." Midnight says, sleepy.

"Did I wake you M?" Johnny asks, Midnight looking at Packie, who was still sleeping.

"No I was skydiving." Midnight retorted rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, don't be sarcastic to me M. Do you still work for Liz?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah I do. Did you quit The Lost as well?" Midnight says.

"No, Billy stole the AOD heroin and wants to sell it." Johnny says.

"She's likes to stay away from that stuff, but I will see what I can do." Midnight says.

"Thanks M. Talk to you soon okay." Johnny says before they hang up. Midnight letting out a sigh before dropping the phone down to the ground and flopped back onto the bed, waking up Packie.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Midnight mumbles.

"It's alright. Who was that on the phone?" Packie says.

"Johnny. He wants to me to see if Liz can find a buyer for some heroin." Midnight says.

"Well you will be lucky. Liz likes to stay away from the stuff." Packie says.

"Yeah well there's no harm in trying. I better go and pay her a visit." Midnight says, before trying to leave the bed. Packie wrapping his hands around her waist and stopping her.

"No stay here please?" Packie says.

"I can't. I need to go and see Liz and you can't keep me hostage forever." Midnight says.

"Doesn't mean that I wouldn't try." Packie says, Midnight eventually breaking free from Packie's grip.

"I love you a lot but I really need to do this for Johnny." Midnight says, Packie letting out a groan.

"Do you really have to go?" Packie asks.

"Yeah I do." Midnight says, while changing into a set of jeans, and a black tank top.

"I probably should get up anyway. Me and St. Michael are going to rob some liquor stores later on today." Packie says.

"If you two get busted, I'm not bailing you out." Midnight says.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Packie says, Midnight shaking her head before leaving.

 **Liz's apartment…**

"It's good to see you M!" Liz says, after Midnight walked into her apartment, the two hugging.

"You better not stick a knife in my back." Midnight says, in a joking tone.

"As long as you don't stick a flare arrow up my ass." Liz says, the two laughing. "So what can I do for you today M?" She asks, as the two sit down.

"Can you keep your eyes for someone that wants some heroin. The Lost have some that they want to sell." Midnight says.

"Well tell those bikers that they are in luck. Had some guy named Charlie ask if I sell any." Liz says.

"Alright, arrange a place to meet with this Charlie guy and I'll get Johnny to come here." Midnight says.

"Okay. It'll be good so that way Johnny can meet the guys that are going to be going with him." Liz says.

"Who are you going to have to go along on this deal?" Midnight asks.

"I was hoping it would be you, Playboy and the new guy." Liz says.

"You mean Niko?" Midnight asks.

"Yeah, is there an issue with that?" Liz asks.

"No, it's just Gionna thinks that Niko killed Jason that's all." Midnight says.

"If the heat comes from Niko, you know what you've got to do M." Liz says.

"Yeah you know that if it's him, I will make sure that it doesn't bite you on the ass Liz." Midnight says.

"You are a really good person to have around M. I'll get in contact with Charlie and let you know." Liz says. "Oh by the way, I'm having a party here later on." She says.

"Sweet! You know that I wouldn't turn that down. I'll see you later tonight Liz." Midnight says.

"Okay see you then." Liz says, before the two hug.

 **Later that afternoon…**

Johnny's phone buzzed, looking down at it, he seen a text from Midnight.

' _Got a buyer, come over_ _to an apartment on San Quentin in Fortside for more details.'_

' _Sure, I'll be there soon.'_ Johnny texts back.

' _Okay. See you then.'_ Midnight texts back.

"Johnny's on his way over Liz." Midnight says.

"Wait Johnny as in the biker Johnny K?" Playboy asks, while walking in.

"Yeah, is there an issue with that?" Midnight asks.

"He kind of scares me, actually." Playboy admits, Midnight laughing.

"Dude if you should scared of anyone it's me and Liz." Midnight says.

"Or that new guy, Niko." Johnny says after walking in, him and Midnight hugging. But when Liz tried to hug Johnny, he said "I'd let you kiss me but you might stick a knife in my back while I was doing it!".

"You wouldn't be the first man I tried that trick on, sweetie." Liz says.

"Yeah Midnight's told me a few stories. She also said that you got somebody for that brown." Johnny says.

"Maybe. I found a buyer named Charlie, he lives in that apartment block in Schottler. I also got that Niko guy going with you and if the heat's coming from Charlie, use Niko to help but if it's Niko… you know what you've got to do." Liz says, Midnight and Johnny exchanging looks.

"Well either way, it will not be coming back to Liz." Johnny says.

"Playboy's going along too. Hey Playboy!" Liz says, shouting the last part.

"Yo, chill for a second, yo!" Playboy says while dancing with a woman who looked about 22 or 23.

"Don't you wanna dance?" Liz asks.

"Nah, I'll just sit down and wait for your boy." Johnny says, him and Midnight sitting down. "Sounds like she doesn't trust Niko." He says quietly.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't trust him as well?" Midnight says quietly.

"I'm just saying be careful… Jason's gone, I don't want to lose anyone else and I know Gionna would kill Niko if Niko got you killed." Johnny says, still quiet.

"Don't you think that if Niko was a shady bastard, I wouldn't have noticed by now?" Midnight says quietly.

"I don't need Gionna going off and killing him. She was volatile before she got pregnant." Johnny says.

"Look if Niko is a shady guy, I'll put him in the ground before he can put me in the ground." Midnight says.

Later at the apartment block, Midnight and Johnny found themselves waiting until they heard Niko and Playboy talking.

"Buyer is some Asian dude called Charlie." Playboy says as they walk up the stairs.

"Like in Vietnam?" Niko asks.

"Just like the movies, Money." Playboy says. "Yo." He says to Johnny and Midnight.

"Hey, man. Hey, Midnight." Niko says.

"Hey, we ready boys?" Midnight asks.

"Yep. Nothing like selling some dope to let you know you're alive." Johnny says.

"Let's go." Playboy says.

"Let's do this." Niko says.

"Alright, come on." Johnny says before all four walk into the apartment.

"Hey. What's going on?" Charlie says.

"Not much, let's do this." Johnny says.

"You're carrying the heroin correct?" Charlie asks.

"What's wrong with you? You're being fucking weird." Johnny says, him and the others getting suspicious. "You ain't right, friend. Come on, let's get outta here." He says, Charlie and the others revealing weapons.

"LCPD! Freeze, motherfucker! I said freeze!" Charlie yells as the four split up, Midnight staying with Johnny and Niko and Playboy sticking together.

"You fucking pigs! You two go up, we'll go down! Good luck!" Midnight yells.

"Yo, Money! We goin up!" Playboy shouts as the gunfight begins.

"Fuck off!" Niko shouts at the FIB soldiers.

"Goddamn these fucking pigs!" Midnight yells. As the two managed to make it outside, some police cars showed up. "Frankie's boys are onto us!" She yells.

"They're always onto us-" Johnny says as they sped off on his Hexer, Johnny seeing a ramp. "Hang on tight, M!" He says before speeding up and driving off the ramp, reaching the Broker-Dukes expressway.

The two managed to lose the cops, Johnny calling Billy.

"So, Johnny, are we rich?" Billy asks.

"No buyer was a pig, a UC." Johnny says.

"I knew that Midnight would find us a shady buyer!" Billy says.

"Go jump off the Rotterdam tower, Billy!" Midnight replied snarkily.

"Fuck off Midnight! I'm not the one that's gonna get us all killed, it's you!" Billy yells into the phone.

Johnny hung up, him and Midnight stopping by Gionna and Claude's place. When they walked in, they saw Gionna watching Tv and looking a bit bored.

"Now if you see me and Johnny on the news, we didn't do anything wrong." Midnight says.

"Midnight, I'm not a kid anymore, I already saw the news report." Gionna says, rubbing her stomach as Antonio kicked as if to say " _Trying to sleep, Mommy. Quiet down, please."_.

"No but you will always still be kiddo to us." Midnight says.

"That'll never change-" Gionna says, grunting as Antonio cracked one of her ribs.

"Is he giving you a tough time again?" Johnny asks, sitting down. Gionna nodded as her phone rang again, her seeing it was Packie and handed the phone to Midnight.

"Whatever you said to Gionna, she's not talking to you now." Midnight says after answering it.

"I didn't do anything." Packie says. "I saw the news report." He says.

"Yeah, she saw it too." Midnight says.

"Didn't do anything, my ass. It's not easy to trust people sometimes, Patrick!" Gionna mutters, shouting the last part.

"Packie what did you do?" Midnight demands.

"I said… she needs to start trusting new people and not see them as enemies." Packie says, Midnight seeing Gionna instinctively rubbing the scar on her neck.

"Would you be so trusting if someone dragged a knife down your neck at 13 years old?!" Midnight says as Claude walks in, Claude and Gionna kissing.

"Look you two, what do you really know about Niko?" Johnny asks.

"He likes a good fight." Midnight says.

"And he ain't the fucking law!" Packie says.

"We thought that about Billy until the 1999 riots and we know how those ended!" Gionna says.

"He's a good lad Niko is. I don't think he has anything to hide." Packie says.

"Yeah and we've know Gionna for mostly her entire life. If she says something's off about someone, something's off." Johnny says.

"And we've know that Midnight finds the shady ones real quickly. So far, no red flags from her, that means that she and I can trust him." Packie says.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Midnight says, hanging up. She and Gionna left and it wasn't long before they saw Michelle and Michelle put her cigarette out.

"Sorry. Didn't think I'd see you today… look, ladies, I fucked up." Michelle says.

"What do you mean by that?" Midnight says.

"I was forced to work for the FIB… and was told to try to get info out of Niko Bellic. My name really isn't Michelle." Michelle says.

"It's a cover name…" Gionna says, before looking at Midnight, seeing rage in her eyes. "Midnight-" She says.

"You fucking little bitch!" Midnight yells at Michelle. "We fucking trusted you and you spat it in our faces!" She yells.

"Which is why I told Niko who I really am… Karen Daniels. I also cut off all government ties, I'm leaving Liberty City behind." Karen says, startling Midnight and Gionna.

"Good, get the fuck out of here! And if you come anywhere near us, I will shove you into the ground!" Midnight says.

Karen left, Gionna slightly ticked at Midnight.

"I was gonna find out what she knows about your new associate but thanks for fucking that up!" Gionna says angrily before leaving, Midnight a bit shocked that Gionna reacted like that.

"I thought you would be glad that I told that FIB bitch to fuck off!" Midnight says.

"Something's wrong with Niko! He killed Jason, I know he did!" Gionna shouted before disappearing down the street. Midnight let out a scream of rage before kicking a trash can and storming off, heading towards Niko's new place.

"Midnight… come in." Niko says, letting Midnight in and closing the door.

"Is it true?" Midnight asks.

"Is what true?" Niko asks.

"Oh let's see, you working for the pigs, you killed Jason? Did you set Charlie up with Liz to try and me, Playboy and Johnny busted?!" Midnight demands.

"I only killed Jason because Mikhail Faustin told me to! I didn't even know who Jason was!" Niko says, Midnight backing off.

"Caught in a bad situation… but you killed my brother." Midnight says, before she wrapped a hand around Niko's neck and pinned him up against the wall. "So I'm going to let you off with one little warning. Try to kill any of my friend for whatever reason, so god help me, I will push you off the tallest building in this city." She growls, before letting Niko go. "You lost my trust Niko, I seriously doubt you gonna get it back." She says before leaving.

Midnight went to find Gionna… as she thought, Gionna was on the beach in Alderney.

"M, back off!" Gionna snapped, still upset.

"Fine… I'll be over by the rocks if you want me." Midnight says, before walking off.

Gionna eventually tried to stand up but carrying the 20 pounds she had gained from her pregnancy made it difficult, Midnight walking back and helping her up.

"I shouldn't have said what I did…" Gionna says.

"It's alright." Midnight says quietly, Gionna knowing that Midnight's anxiety was getting the better of her. Gionna did the one thing she could think of… she gripped Midnight's hand and placed it on her stomach, Midnight feeling Antonio kicking and starting to calm down.

"You starting to feel better?" Gionna asks.

"Just a little, but not a whole heap." Midnight says.

"It'll take some time, M…" Gionna says, rubbing her head. Before Midnight could ask what was wrong, Gionna lost consciousness and Midnight caught her in her arms, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asks.

"I need an ambulance out at Alderney beach, a pregnant woman just lost consciousness!" Midnight says, panicking.

Johnny was driving when he saw an ambulance heading towards the beach… he sped towards it, seeing Gionna on a stretcher and then saw Midnight pacing around, biting her nails.

"M, what happened?!" Johnny asks as he ran over to them.

"She had a headache and passed out… Johnny… her mother had a stroke that caused Gionna to be born early, what if…" Midnight says, Johnny hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

Gionna woke up, rubbing her stomach as Antonio kicked as if to say " _Don't worry, Mommy. I'm alright."_.

She looked and saw Claude and Johnny.

"What happened?" Gionna asks. "And where is Midnight?" She asks, Claude and Johnny looking at each other.

"Midnight's moved back into her old apartment in Hove Beach. She's asked to have a few days to herself." Johnny says, Gionna trying to climb out of the bed and Claude stopping her.

"Take it easy… your blood pressure spiked, that's why you passed out." Claude says.

"That explains the awful headache I had…" Gionna says.

"Yeah take it easy kiddo and in a few days, you can go and see Midnight. Just give her some space for now." Johnny says.

"Last time you said that, she slashed one of her wrists in an attempt to make Stepdick stop haunting her." Gionna says, remembering when she was 15 and found Midnight unconscious in the apartment, her right wrist bleeding.

"I know kiddo but this time, she promised not to slash her wrists. She's just feeling a bit lost that's all." Johnny says.

"I worry about her… old habits die hard, brother. You know that." Gionna says.

"Yeah I know." Johnny says.

 **3 days later…**

Gionna knocked on Midnight's apartment door, but there was no response.

"M?" Gionna says as Ashley walks up, startling her. "Damn, Trickster! I hate jump scares, don't do that!" She says.

"Sorry, Johnny had a feeling that you would be here." Ashley says.

"Yeah, I haven't heard from your aunt and I'm worried… Ashley…" Gionna says, looking at the teen. "Do you ever feel like… things are just fucked up and can't be changed?" She says.

"Yeah I do sometimes. Why do you ask?" Ashley asks.

"Maybe… it's out of my own experiences. I never told you this but my teen years were rough… without Midnight, Johnny and the others, I don't know how I would've survived." Gionna says, while Ashley pulled a bobby pin out of her ponytail and picked the lock on Midnight's door.

Both walked inside, hearing Midnight laughing… they walked into her room, seeing Midnight watching _Gremlins_.

"I love that part where he jumps out of the box. Hey, you two." Midnight says.

"Okay, she's going crazy." Ashley says.

"No, we used to watch _Gremlins_ all the time. Gizmo was such a cute little gremlin, not evil like the others." Gionna says, before she noticed that Midnight's fist was all bloody. "Did you break another mirror?!" She asks.

"I was crashing hard one night, pretty badly hungover and I felt like total shit so yeah." Midnight says.

"Same old Midnight." Gionna says, rubbing her stomach as Antonio kicked, a sign that he was getting hungry again.

"Craving anything in particular?" Ashley asks.

"A cinnamon pretzel and eggroll and no, that's not strange." Gionna says, Ashley laughing slightly before leaving. Gionna sat down next to Midnight, noticing how bloodshot and glassy her eyes were.

"Those days with you as a kid weren't always bad." Midnight says.

"Like when I fell out of the tree and broke my right arm?" Gionna says.

"Yeah I really miss those days, but now we have fucked up days." Midnight says.

 **5/25/91, Midnight's P.O.V**

I was about to respond to Billy's joke but then a pain filled scream scared both of us… then I remember…

"Oh fuck! We were supposed to be watching Gionna!" I say before we run to the tree, seeing Gionna on the ground, her right arm broken. Billy and I walk over, Billy picking her up in his arms.

"Can one of you… reset my arm?" Gionna asks.

"Are you prepared to put up with the pain and not try to kill me?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess I am." Gionna says, me snapping her arm into place and her grunting in pain, surprising Billy.

When we're at the hospital, Johnny runs in and him and Gionna hug… but then he sees that she pulled the I.V out of her hand.

"There was Morphine in there, I started choking." Gionna says as they let go. "Midnight almost ate the doctor alive." She says.

"Midnight, are you trying to traumatize her?!" Johnny growls.

"Asshole deserved it for trying to kill her." I say.

"Yeah, he did but I didn't deserve a broken nose!" Billy says after walking in.

"Oh, yeah, I… clobbered him with the cast after he tried to put the I.V back in." Gionna says, Johnny glaring at him.

"Billy, you fucking idiot!" Johnny yells.

"I thought she was faking it!" Billy says defensively.

"Don't make me break your neck!" I growl.

 **Present time…**

"He wasn't too happy, getting his ass kicked by a tiny girl. I was only 4'6" at the time." Gionna says after Ashley walked back into the room.

"Yeah he didn't like the time where I'd broken his nose and eye socket." Ashley says.

"I did that once to Packie, I had mistaken him for an intruder almost a month after my 13th birthday." Gionna says, rubbing her stomach as Antonio kicked.

"That explains his crooked nose? He told me Gerry hit him." Midnight says as Packie walks in. "Why didn't you just tell me that you got your ass kicked by a tiny girl?" She asks Packie.

"Um… I have no idea what you're talking about." Packie says.

"Back when I was 13, you snuck into my house, Packie. You were high out of your mind and it was… just after I was attacked and I still had the stitches in my neck." Gionna says, Ashley seeing the scar after Gionna pulled her curly hair back.

"You were suffering from PTSD?" Ashley asks, Gionna nodding.

"I was a mess back then… I hated myself after that, got scared anytime someone would touch me." Gionna says.

 **Meanwhile, Alderney State Correctional…**

"I'll admit, I was tempted to just hang up on you…" Packie says while visiting Billy. "You and Brian screwed Johnny, Jim, Midnight and the rest of the Lost MC over, what could you want with me?" He says.

"Make sure that Johnny doesn't fuck it up." Billy says.

"Oh, he damn won't… haven't you heard? Brian was killed earlier." Packie says, startling Billy.

"Johnny… killed Brian?!" Billy says, yelling the last part.

"Trust me, Brian deserved it… and you deserve worse." Packie says before leaving. Packie's phone rang and he answered it. "Hey, Gerry, what's up?" He asks.

"We need a fourth person for that bank job. You know anyone?" Gerry says.

"Well there is that Niko guy. Midnight's gonna come as well." Packie says.

"Make sure that they don't kill each other, okay?" Gerry says.

"Midnight will put her differences aside for money." Packie says.

"I know but you know how she is sometimes." Gerry says before they hang up.


	7. Chapter 7

"A bank heist… and you want to involve that crazy bastard?!" Midnight says angrily but quietly as Gionna had fallen asleep in the bedroom and Midnight called Claude to come get Gionna.

"Yes with Niko there we can get heaps more cash with 5 people!" Packie whispers, Midnight scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Midnight, don't try that, I know you too well." He says, Midnight relenting.

"Fine… but if I get killed during this, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." Midnight whispers as Claude walks in. "Back room, she fell asleep a half hour ago." She whispers, Claude going to check on Gionna.

"Babe? Wake up." Claude says softly, Gionna opening her eyes.

"Are they fighting out there?" Gionna asks, yawning afterwards.

"Not from what I could tell but arguments aren't always loud." Claude says, sitting down as Gionna sits up, the two kissing as Packie walks in.

"Scarred for life, scarred for life!" Packie shouts jokingly, Gionna flipping him off as Midnight runs in.

"Damn it Packie, you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Midnight asks, lightly shoving him.

"We'll get on home, you two be careful." Claude says before he and Gionna leave.

Once at the McReary home, Packie and Midnight walked into the kitchen, Gordon handing Midnight an AP pistol.

"Are you on something, Gordon?! I rarely use guns!" Midnight says as Niko walks in.

"Trust me M. You're gonna need it." Gordon says.

"Niko, you've met Midnight, Gordon and St. Michael. I'll introduce you to two of my brothers, Derrick and Gerald." Packie says, Niko seeing Derrick snorting Cocaine and Gerry drinking whiskey.

"This is the guy you recommended?! What do you know about him?!" Gerry asks drunkenly.

"What I know is that he likes a fight and he ain't the fucking law!" Packie says.

"Huh…" Gerry says, looking at Niko. "No offense mister, that ain't good enough!" He says.

"He's a good lad, Gerry." St. Michael says.

"Was I talking to you, you inbred halfwit?! I make it a point not to talk to the unfortunate victims of brother- sister marriages!" Gerry says after glaring at St. Michael.

"Don't you speak about my parents like that!" St. Michael says angrily.

"Aww, you're fucking like Cleopatra, fifteen generations of brother sister fucking! And you're so thick you take orders off my idiot brother Packie, who's so stupid, he had to tattoo his name on his arm!" Gerry says.

"If there is a problem, I'll go, no troubles. I have other ways of making money." Niko says.

"There is no problem. Gerry just likes to think he knows best about everything, which is why he's married three times already and still won't admit he likes men." Packie says.

"Oh that very rich coming from your mouth Packie! You and Midnight have being dating for what a million years now? But yet you won't pop the question." Gerry says.

"Time and a place for everything! Just cause you can't find anyone doesn't mean the rest of us can't be happy!" Midnight snapped at Gerry.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Don't screw up, Midnight's in charge." Gerry says.

"Why don't I get to be in charge?" Packie asks.

"Because you'll somehow manage to fuck it up, Midnight wouldn't." Gerry says before looking at Niko. "And you, nothing personal, but don't fuck with my family or I will fuck with yours." He say coldly before leaving.

"Alright you guys let's get this over and done with." Midnight say before they all leave.

 **Bank of Liberty…**

"None of you fucks move!" Packie yells as the group runs into the bank. People screaming and falling to the ground.

"None of you's is gonna get a medal for playing hero, all you's gonna get is a bullet to the heart!" Gordon threatened.

"Don't none of you worry about nothing! We're here for the bank's money, it's going to a greater cause!" Derrick says calmly.

"Shut up and handle the safe!" Packie says.

"Open the door!" Derrick growls at a bank teller.

"Open the door!" Niko says, aiming his gun at a customer. "Open the fucking door!" He repeated.

"Okay! Okay!" The teller says, pressing the button. Derrick ran towards the safe while Niko jumped up on a desk.

"Get on the floor, now!" Niko ordered.

"But sir-" A worker says.

"You too!" Niko growls, the man getting on the floor.

"Hey, yo! I'm a gun club member! I'm gonna take these rookies downtown, are you with me?!" A man whispered to the hostage next to him. "What's your name son?" He asks, Midnight making a mental note to watch this guy closely.

"It's Luis… I don't think that's such a good idea." Luis whispered back.

"Yeah? They said catching that pass at my high school championship football game was a 'bad idea', cause I broke my leg in thirteen places. But I scored a touchdown and won the game, the world was built out of bad ideas." The guy whispers.

"The PE4 has been molded and set to explode in 60 seconds." Derrick says after re-emerging. "Now listen up people! Me and my brother are your friends here!" He says.

"Why're you telling them we're brothers you idiot? That's going to make it hard for them to find us, isn't?!" Packie says.

"I'm trying to explain it to these people, we put them through a lot today!" Derrick says.

"Fuck these people, fuck your cause, that shit's over! Ireland's not the only thing that's green, dollars are too!" Packie says.

"Now you said bloody Ireland! That's gonna narrow the search ain't it?!" Derrick yells.

"Fuck you, take the needle out your arm, then tell me what to do!" Packie shouts.

"Guys!" Midnight shouts but they didn't listen to her.

"I'll let you tell me what to do when you stop shoving half of Bolivia up your nose every Saturday night!" Derrick yells at Packie.

"Motherfucker!" The guy yells, Midnight seeing that he was going to shoot Michael and jumped in from of him, taking the bullet.

"Fuck!" Niko yelled.

"We told you not to fuck with us!" Packie yelled as he and Derrick shot the guy, killing him before Packie runs to Midnight, checking on her. "Midnight… sweetheart?" He says, tears in his eyes as he pressed his hands to the bullet wound in her left side.

Packie picked her up in his arms and ran outside, putting her in a Cavalcade before closing the door and getting in the driver's side, driving off to Lancet Hospital.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Midnight groans as the explosion echoes.

Packie carried her into the E.R, screaming for a doctor to help. When Midnight was in surgery, Packie called Gionna.

"What happened?! There are police sirens blaring outside, is it Midnight?! Is she hurt?!" Gionna says frantically.

"Midnight… she saved St. Michael's life. Random guy, trying to play hero, was going to shoot him and Midnight jumped into front of him." Packie says.

Gionna screamed in a mix of anger and pain, startling Packie and Claude, who had just walked into the apartment.

"Damn it, Packie! If she dies, I'll fucking kill you!" Gionna yelled before hanging up, dialing Johnny's number as she and Claude were leaving.

"Hey, kiddo-" Johnny says.

"Midnight's been shot! There was a robbery, it got fucked up and Midnight… she tried to save St. Michael and..." Gionna says tearfully,Johnny almost dropping his phone.

"Gionna, calm down. Did Packie say where they were?" Johnny says.

"Closest hospital would be Lancet Hospital... John, what if… what if she doesn't make it through, what if we lose her?" Gionna says.

"She'll make it kiddo." Johnny says. "That woman has got nine lives." He says before they hang up.

Gionna tried to stay calm as Claude drove them to Lancet Hospital, Claude knowing that Gionna was scared.

"I don't know what I'd do without my sister…" Gionna cries, tears falling as Claude lightly rubbed her shoulder. "I've known Midnight since I was a baby, I don't know what I would do without her around." She says before they hug.

 **A while later…**

Midnight opened her eyes, seeing Gionna by her bed.

"Hey… you had me scared out of my mind, M." Gionna says, Midnight seeing that Gionna had been crying.

"Did they manage to pull the job?" Midnight asks.

"Somehow… Derrick and St. Michael got into an argument though, blaming each other." Gionna says, Midnight reaching over and resting her hand on Gionna's stomach as Antonio kicked crazily.

"Hey, it's alright kiddo, I ain't going anywhere anytime soon." Midnight says.

"That doesn't stop me and your nephew from worrying… Midnight, I want you to be Antonio's godmother when he's baptized." Gionna says, Midnight smiling.

"You know that I would never say no to that one." Midnight says, as Derrick and Packie run into the room.

"Hey, guys." Gionna says.

"Hey, little lass. Midnight, no more of that… you need to calm things down." Packie says.

"Packie, I wasn't gonna let St. Michael get shot… I'm alright." Midnight says. "I've already lost enough people, I had no intention of letting St. Michael go, he's just a kid." She says.

Niko walked in, Gionna glaring at him and about to yell at him when Midnight stops her.

"He had nothing to do with it." Midnight says.

Gionna turned back to Midnight, the two hugging as Packie dragged Niko out into the hallway.

"What the hell is it with Gionna?! I didn't know what Jason meant to her when I killed him and I didn't cause Midnight to get shot!" Niko growls.

"So far in the span of a few weeks, Gionna's lost her mom, one of her closest friends and was attacked by Billy! If Midnight died, Gionna would be completely broken!" Packie says angrily.

Niko left, frustrated. When exiting the hospital, he ran into Johnny.

"Oh, sorry Niko." Johnny says before walking into the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny stopped outside Midnight's room when he saw Gionna sitting on the floor next to Claude, who was comforting her as she was still upset.

"Midnight's alive… but Niko showed up and that upset Gionna." Claude says before the door opened into Midnight's room opened, Midnight walking out.

"I'm not staying here anymore, I'm going home." Midnight says.

"Midnight, no! You're staying here!" Johnny says as he and Claude help Gionna up to her feet.

"No way in hell! I'm already going crazy!" Midnight says.

"I felt the same way after I was stabbed at 17, chained to cinder blocks and tossed into the West River… kept thinking I saw a dead girl in a torn red dress." Gionna says, Midnight remembering that night.

 **9/18/97, Leftwood Hospital, Midnight's P.O.V**

"I'm not staying here, I'm going somewhere that that little dead girl can never find me!" I hear Gionna yell as I walk into her treatment room, seeing her trying to leave and Johnny stopping her… but what little dead girl? Did someone accidentally inject her with LSD instead of pain meds?

"Midnight, help me out here? Kiddo almost drowned earlier and is thinking she sees a dead child in a torn and bloodstained dress." Johnny whispers.

"Gionna it's alright." I say in a soft tone.

"She's right there… angry little kid, trying to kill me." Gionna says, tears in her eyes… how long was she in the river?

It isn't long before Gionna calms down enough to sleep, me finding Packie in the hallway.

"Gionna ending up here is the result of the Forelli family retaliating for Billy murdering Dominic, isn't it?" Packie asks.

"I don't know Packie, but I'm going to find out." I say.

"Be careful, okay?" Packie says.

"You know that I will be." I say.

Once I reach Saint Marks, I find Franco Forelli… he looks horrible, he's still grieving for his son… but that's no excuse to try to kill my sister!

"Oh… I guess you're here to kill me…" Franco says once he sees me.

"You put my little sister in the hospital… she didn't kill Dominic, Gionna loved him. They were still together when Billy made the choice to kill Dominic. How could you blame Gionna for that?" I say.

"I didn't! Some… something took over, some dead child in a bloodstained dress was controlling me! I didn't want to do that to your sister!" Franco says, scared out of his mind.

"Whatever you say, I'm still going to kill you!" I growl.

"Please, please don't." Franco begged as I pulled my knife out and gently placed along his neck.

What do I do? I can't do this… I back away, Franco looking at me.

"I… I'm sorry for hurting her... I really am." Franco says tearfully.

"You'll be for the rest of your life." I say before leaving.

Ending back up at the hospital, I walk into Gionna's room, seeing her looking at pictures of her and Dominic from the photo booth from the carnival a few weeks ago. I walk over, seeing them kissing in the last photo.

"What do I do without him? What if I never fall in love again?" Gionna asks as I hug her.

"Let me tell you a secret, you fall in love more than once." I say.

"Before Packie… you were in love with someone before you and your brother picked up and left?" Gionna says.

"Yeah, his name was Roy." I say.

 **Present time…**

"Oh… hello there." Gionna says as a man who looked to be in his 50s walked over to her… from what she remembered Midnight telling her, the man matched Roy's description.

"Hi, I was wondering if maybe you have seen this woman?" The man asks, showing Gionna a picture of him and Midnight, when she was 16.

"Yeah, Midnight's in the third room down the hall… you must be Roy. She told me about you once, you were her first love." Gionna says, Roy smiling.

"Yeah I was. She was a really wild one, I've been trying to find her for some time now." Roy says.

"A lot has changed since you last saw her… since I last saw her 7 years ago, really. Up until a few weeks ago, I was living in Vice City with my husband." Gionna says, rubbing her stomach and grunting a bit as Antonio kicked her hard enough to crack a rib.

"Little one causing trouble?" Roy asks.

"Boys usually do." Gionna says before Roy walks into Midnight's room as she opened her eyes.

"Damn… I haven't seen you in forever." Midnight says as they hug.

"Long time, no see. I've missed you." Roy says.

"Yeah, I've missed you Roy." Midnight says, as Packie walked into the room.

"Hello, there." Packie says as Midnight and Roy let go.

"Um… Roy, Packie and I… have been together for about 11 years now." Midnight says.

"I… I didn't realise that… I also found someone a while ago." Roy says, showing Midnight a recent picture of himself and a woman with red hair and green eyes… Kate.

"You… no wonder Katie's been so secretive lately." Midnight says.

"You better treat my little sister right… if you don't, I'll have to kill you… which is hard because I can easily think of you as a friend, Roy." Packie says as he and Roy shake hands.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Get in position and put Derrick out of his misery. Shit, I better get ready to act surprised. Don't miss Niko, you might hit me." Francis says into the phone.

"I'll hit who I'm aiming at, don't worry." Niko says before hanging up. Niko climbed up to the window cleaner platform and moved the platform up onto the roof. Looking down, through the scope of a sniper rifle he could see Francis sitting on the bench. Francis standing up when Derrick walked over.

"Derrick my brother." Francis says.

"Frankie what's this about? I've gotta say, I'm nervous about this meeting." Derrick says, as the two sit down on the bench.

"Shit, when I heard you was back I nearly shat myself." Francis says. "Why didn't you call me? You coulda slept on my couch." He says. Niko looking at the two brothers before aiming the rifle at one of their heads and pulling the trigger.


End file.
